Howl of the Wolves
by Muse Lord Mai-chan
Summary: After the deaths of all the wolves, Kiba, Tsume, Hige, and Toboe find themselves in a city. There, they meet another pack of wolves headed to Paradise. Will they finally make it to Pradise in the company of the wolves who smell of mahogany?
1. Prologue

Howl of the Wolves

Prologue

"_**Sir, are you going to look for Paradise once more?"**_

"_**I have to, for my dear…"**_

"_**You are a wolf now, so you can defeat those other wolves even easier."**_

"_**Yes, I will defeat them and anyone else who stands in my way."**_

_**The dark shape of a wolf and a woman moved through the apartment building. The wolf then turned and looked out the window. It had a golden eye and a violet eye. Its fur was a disgusting brown color, its teeth yellow with discoloration. It smiled, imagining the white wolf it almost killed and the flower maiden who killed it.**_

"_**I shall get my revenge…"**_

Elsewhere… 

"**_It's the hunter! Run!" _A wolf with cobalt fur and silver paws streaked across the snow. Its silver ears were flat against its head. On its chest was a mark of white, whiter than snow. The white shape resembled a spark of fire. It had crystal blue eyes. **

Behind the wolf came three more wolves. One was a soft amber color with milk and honey colored paws. Her eyes were deep chocolate brown color. Another wolf was midnight black all the way through out besides a patch of red on his shoulder that gave one the impression of fire. His eyes matched those of the amber wolf. The last wolf was steel blue and black ears. His eyes were gold, like the sun.

**The four wolves ducked behind a hill as a gunshot went off. A yelp was heard as the amber wolf fell forward.**

**The lead wolf stopped and hurried back to her pack mate. _"No!"_ the amber wolf was shot in the shoulder.**

"**_Go on with out me! Don't die!" _she told her leader.**

"**_I'm not leaving without you." _She growled gently. Then with more strength than the small leader looked like she could carry, she picked up the fallen wolf and continued after the other two.**

**As soon as they disappeared over the next hill, an old man with a rifle and a black dog with sapphire blue eyes appeared. **

"**We almost got them, eh Blue?" the old man growled to the dog. Blue just whined, knowing she was going against her own kind. But her Pops didn't care, he just wanted to get his "revenge" on the animals he believed to have killed his family long ago.**

"**Come along, Blue. We need to track down those wolves. They have an injured one on their paws, so they won't be moving as fast." Quent grinned. So the half wolf and the hunter started after the pack, towards a city full of surprises.**


	2. Main Street Meeting

**I don't own Wolf's Rain. **

**

* * *

**

**Howl of the Wolves**

**Chapter 1**

**Main Street Meeting**

The sky was a bland gray color like always, rain falling endlessly. City sounds surrounded a teenager that didn't look like he wanted to be here at all. He had short black hair and icy blue eyes, a plain black jacket, and simple jeans along with brand less running shoes. His hands were in his pockets, giving him a "stay away from me" look. His name- Kiba

Kiba hated this place. It stank like garbage. But then again, this place was like garbage. He looked to the sky, remembering the times with his pack, when they were searching for Cheza, running from Quent, fighting humans, other wolves, giant walruses, and nobles.

"Those were the days." He heard someone say. He agreed, but the best part was when they were on their way to Paradise. Until they were killed off, one by one. The humans first, then the wolves. He remembered the fight with Darcia.

Suddenly, he was brought out of his stupor by a familiar scent. A motorcycle roared by, a tall teenager bending down. In spite of the freezing rain, this teen wore tight leather that only covered so much skin. From beneath the back of the helmet, a rat tail of hair waved madly.

"Tsume!" Kiba yelled, shocked. People looked at him like he was crazy. Except one.

"Kiba? Is that you?" a chubby teenager, older by a couple years bounded out of the crowd, a bag of doughnuts in his hands.

"Hige!" Kiba barely had enough time to move before Hige bowled him over, spilling his doughnuts on the wet sidewalk.

"I've finally found someone!" Hige helped Kiba up. "But at the loss of some good doughnuts."

"Hige, is food all that's ever on your mind?" Kiba growled.

"Of course! Well, besides you guys and Blue…" Hige answered thoughtfully.

Kiba turned in the direction Tsume disappeared in. "Tsume went that way." He pointed down the main street.

"Really? Who cares about that good for nothing." Hige growled, crossing his arms.

"His pack cares about him, Hige." Kiba growled back.

"Okay, okay, I get the point." Hige started down the sidewalk, muttering something under his breath.

Kiba grinned at his companion. Hige never did get along with Tsume, and vise versa. Kiba didn't even get along with Tsume very well, but he still respected him all the same. "You know, Hige, if you don't like Tsume, you could always become a loner…"

"No way, you're joking, right?" Hige spun around, a look of horror across his chubby face.

"Nope." Kiba continued, not letting Hige catch on to the joke. Kiba felt more relaxed now that Hige was with him.

"Well… I don't hate him that much!" Hige whined. Kiba laughed at him. He was finally back with his friend. That was one check off his list of friends to find. Now for Tsume…

The two wolves started to follow the scent of their friend, not noticing the teenager with blue-gray hair with a black braid and golden eyes following them. He stuffed his hands into his long brown overcoat's pockets. He had black boots with steel soles. He followed the two, listening to all they said.

Hige and Kiba followed Tsume's scent until they reached a shady apartment building. Hige hesitated at the entrance. "Are you sure about this Kiba?" he whined.

"Of course I am." Kiba growled. Some shady apartment building wasn't about to make the white wolf back down.

Pushing past Hige, Kiba hurried up the stairs until he came to a door marked with the number "353." He banged on the door until a muted growl told him to "Hang on a freaking moment." The door banged open to a disgruntled Tsume with a towel on his head. Hige, who was behind Kiba, stifled a snicker while Kiba continued his death glare look.

"You…" Tsume looked amazed for a moment. And only a moment. "What do you want?"

"We followed your scent here." Kiba answered. "Where's Toboe?"

"How do you expect me to know?" Tsume growled. He then noticed the stares he was getting from his neighbors. With a growl, he went back into his apartment. "Better come in before someone tries to kill you or mug you."

Kiba and Hige entered the apartment, which was filled with boxes. In one corner, there was a couch with a TV across the room. The kitchen was a mess with an unpleasant smell coming from it. Tsume opened the oven door and pulled out some lasagna. Hige's eyes opened wide at the sight of the lasagna.

As soon as Tsume was done in the kitchen, he pointed to the lasagna. "Go ahead and have some." Hige didn't hesitate and grabbed a huge chunk of the lasagna. Kiba sat down on the couch while Tsume pulled up a chair.

"I'm guessing Porky hasn't eaten for ten minutes." Tsume growled, a hint of humor on his deep voice.

"How did you guess?" Kiba answered bluntly. "Anyways…"

"It's time to hunt for Paradise again, right?" Tsume finished. "But first we have to find the runt."

"Yeah, more or less." Kiba answered. Hige sat down next to Kiba.

"Hey Tsume, do you have any soda?" he asked.

"At the bottom of the stairs there's a soda machine. Pretty cheap too." Tsume answered.

"Okay then, I'll be right back then." Hige said, pulling out his wallet and starting for the door. But before he made it to the door, he turned around and looked back. "Don't touch my food or else."

"Or else what? Be careful for muggers." Tsume leaned back in his chair as Hige left the room. Silence filled the room.

"Now where would a runt be…?" Tsume broke the silence.

"With older ladies. He had a 'grandma' before we started out for Paradise last time, so wouldn't he have a grandma now?" Kiba answered.

"Now why didn't I think of that…" the silver wolf spoke to himself. Suddenly Hige opened the door and slammed it shut.

"What's the matter Hige?" Kiba asked.

"Did you get mugged?" Tsume laughed.

"There's another wolf out there." Hige huffed. "Out on the main street. He says his name is Enmei. He wants to talk to you Kiba."

Kiba stood up silently. This wolf seemed to scare Hige pretty badly, so he was curious as to what this wolf wanted. Main Street was the place to go if you wanted to meet someone.

* * *

Hope You all liked my new story! Next chapter: **Of Cats and Wolves**

Don't miss it!


	3. Of Cats and Wolves

**Howl of the Wolves**

Chapter 2

Of Cats and Wolves 

Kiba approached the teenager demanding to see him. Once he got a clear view of the wolf, he realized he had seen the wolf before, walking in the same direction as himself and Hige. He watched Kiba carefully.

"Yo." He approached Kiba, showing no sign of caution. "I have a question for you."

"What?" Kiba growled at the loner.

"Have you seen any wolves with the smell of mahogany?" he asked, giving Kiba a hard glare that Kiba struggled to keep.

"Mahogany?" Kiba gave him a look of confusion.

"Yes mahogany. My pack has always carried the smell of mahogany. By the way, my name is Enmei."

"I've smelt one!" came a familiar voice. Sure enough, Toboe, the runt of the pack appeared, followed by a cat. "And this cat has met all four of them, which includes you. It talked with one, what was his name again?"

"Kouyuu." The cat answered. "He had a nice long chat with me about his sister, with her being injured and all."

"Sounds like them, but can I believe you Cat?" Enmei growled.

"Of course you can. I even know where the talkative one and the injured one are staying." The cat bowed its head to Enmei.

"Take me there then, and make it quick." Enmei started after the cat, but stopped when the other four wolves started to follow. "I believe I can take care of my self and my friends."

"Well, it's not everyday you meet a wolf in this dump." Tsume growled. Enmei glared at him, then turned and continued after the cat, which had not stopped.

The hotel that the cat led them to was a very fancy place that was pet friendly. Apparently the cat was a friend of Toboe's, and belonged to the old woman who owned the hotel, so he was allowed to wander the hotel. The room Toboe and the cat led them to was a VIP room, thus making it quite fancy.

"How did a couple of wolves get such a fancy place?" Hige asked Toboe.

"The lady who owns this hotel is a wolf." Toboe grinned.

"What!" Hige turned and faced Toboe, a shocked look across his face. All the wolves turned and looked at Toboe, even Enmei.

"Yeah, she's a wolf. An old one too." Toboe grinned. He passed the rest of the wolves and caught up to the cat.

"That was the last thing I expected." Hige told Kiba, who nodded.

Toboe knocked on the door. "Excuse me, this is Toboe, an I have a friend of yours here." Toboe waited as banging sounds were heard from the other side. The door opened, showing a boy with black hair, brown eyes, jeans, a jean jacket, and red shirt.

"Enmei!" the teen squeaked. He opened the door entirely, showing a girl sitting on the couch.

"Futeki, Kouyuu." Enmei growled. He stepped into the room.

"More wolves! Did you make a new pack without your sister?" Futeki asked from her place on the couch. "Come in!"

"Actually, we're our own pack." Hige explained.

"Well come in anyways." Kouyuu stepped out of the doorway. The four wolves and cat entered to room. There was plenty of room in the VIP room. Everyone sat down on the couch, except Enmei and Tsume, who struck up a conversation about motorcycles. After everyone was settled down, did introductions take place.

"Are you okay, Foo-" Toboe started.

"Foo-t-heh-key. I'm okay, except I'm a bit worried." Futeki sighed. "Our leader disappeared a few days after I was injured. Enmei went after her while Kouyuu and I came here to recuperate. We've been a bit stretched by the hunter who shot me."

"Hunter?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, an old man with a big rifle in a big over coat similar to Enmei's." she shifted, "He also has a big black dog with blue eyes. Her name is Blue."

"Blue and Quent!" Toboe and Hige gasped. "How is Blue?"

"I don't know, I got to talk with her a bit, and she said she was searching for her love." Futeki answered. "Do you know her?"

"She's my mate." Hige grinned proudly.

"Then why did you leave her?" Kouyuu asked.

"Hige here hasn't seen her since our hunt for Paradise ended." Kiba answered. "We all died."

"Paradise eh? Wasn't Arai leading us there?" Futeki asked Kouyuu.

"You were going to Paradise?" Toboe asked.

"Up until Arai, our leader, disappeared." Kouyuu sighed. "Enmei is her brother, so he's more worried about her than us."

"Are you two related?" Toboe asked.

"Yes, this good for nothing is my brother." Futeki smiled.

They laughed for a minute. "So what now?" Kiba asked the siblings. "You could come with us and find your leader."

"That's a good idea, but it's up to Enmei. He's boss in Arai's absence." Kouyuu shrugged.

"Enmei, we've got an idea!" Futeki called to the current leader.

"An idea for what?" Enmei paused in his talk with Tsume.

"On our next move, of course!" Futeki chirped.

"What?" Enmei growled.

"Well, since Arai seemed to be headed off to get to the entrance to Paradise while we waited, maybe we could follow her with Kiba and his pack." Futeki explained to her temporary leader.

Enmei was silent for a moment, and then spoke up. "Please leave, I must speak with my pack. Meet us on the Full Moon at the park near to the city wall."

"What? Quent will be onto you like a starving dog to fresh meat!" Hige growled. "You can't wait-"

"Fine. We'll be there." Kiba growled. He then turned and left the room, Tsume close behind him. Hige sighed in defeat, and then followed.

"Watch out for Quent!" Toboe warned them, and then picking up the cat, left the room.

Enmei turned to his pack. "I've gotten wind of Arai, and she is trying to find the entrance to Paradise. But…"

"So, Toboe, can we meet this old wolf friend of yours?" Hige sighed. They were sitting in the lobby, watching people go by. Even a lone wolf or two would pass, glancing at them before disappearing in the crowd.

"She's on vacation right now. A human is taking care of the hotel at the moment." Toboe leaned back against the wall. But before he could fully settle, he sat straight up, his eyes as big as saucers.

"Quent…" he gasped.

In the crowd, a tall burly man in a long, light brown trench coat passed by the bench the four wolves were sitting on. At his side was a girl in a fancy black jacket, a skirt, tall black high-heeled boots, and a red scarf around her neck. She had lighter black hair and brilliant blue eyes.

"Blue!" Hige started to jump up, but Tsume grabbed his hood.

"Shut up, Porky, or Quent will see you!" he hissed.

But it was too late. Both Quent and Blue turned and saw the four wolves. What happened next, no one thought would happen.


	4. Journey Under the Moon

**Howl of the Wolves**

**Chapter 3**

**Journey Under the Moon**

Quent and Blue stared at the four wolves and cat. Silence ensued between the six beings.

"It's you…" Quent growled. He walked up to Toboe, and hugged him. (If Wolf's Rain were more comedic, everyone would have done an anime style fall)

"Oomf!" Toboe whooshed. Seeing this as an okay time to do so, Blue ran up to Hige and hugged him too. They moved a little ways away from the group.

"You're the wolf I died with!" Quent laughed. "I've been looking for you guys."

"What for?" Kiba asked bluntly, "To kill us?"

"No, I'm making an exception for you wolves. For Blue, and you, what's your name?"

"Toboe." Toboe grinned.

"There's actually a particular pack I'm looking for. They are known as the Mahogany Wolves, and apparently, they have a bounty on their head." Quent told the pack. "There is even a legend about them. They are said to have been sent from Paradise itself to find the chosen wolves and bring them to their homeland."

"Sent from Paradise itself?" Tsume looked at Quent. "Are you sure, old man?"

"No." he gave Tsume a nasty look. "I've already had a few run ins with these wolves. But only the leader wolf can actually open the final gate to Paradise. Each of the wolves opens a gate along the way, then there are two other keys."

"You sure do know a lot about how to get to Paradise." Kiba growled softly. "But is it all true?"

"It's all from a book similar to the Book of the Moon, called Paradiso Luna." Quent showed the four a book in blue leather that he pulled from his coat. "This is the last surviving copy, at least so they say. I found it in some old cave the leader disappeared down. I think that she-wolf is a spirit, as she disappeared faster than fire in water."

Hige and Blue rejoined the group, looking happier than Hige when he was invited to an all-you-can-eat restaurant.

"Are you two done now?" Tsume growled. "I smell trouble coming."

From out of the crowd came some "Hunters." These men were hunters, who hunted wolves and humans with bounties on their heads. Their helmets contained a machine that could help make the Hunter "see through" a wolf's disguise. And now was no different.

"Wolf Pack!" one of them called. He pointed into the crowd, towards a pack of wolves. And they were none other than Kiba, Tsume, Hige, and Toboe. Blue was hidden behind Quent and Hige, where she took on her dog appearance.

"Crap! Let's get out of here!" Hige yelled as the Hunters pulled out their guns. People started screaming, causing chaos to begin, allowing the four wolves to escape. The Hunters ran as fast as possible through the crowd. One of the Hunters called through a walkie-talkie to alert fellow Hunters.

The chase began. Kiba and Toboe ran between a few buildings to a decent place they could bounce up the walls of the buildings to the rooftops. Tsume and Hige took off down the street. They got about fifty yards before running into Enmei and Kouyuu.

"Enmei! Kouyuu! Run!" Hige yelled at the two wolves. But they stood their ground. Tsume and Hige jumped to a low rooftop and watched.

Enmei and Kouyuu watched with grim faces as the three Hunters slowed to a stop in font of themselves. One of the Hunters laughed.

"You wolves think you can stand up to us?" he yowled with laughter. The other two joined in the laughter. "Who do you think you are?"

"We're Enmei and Kouyuu." Kouyuu spoke grimly, his usual easy-going self was gone.

"Of the Mahogany Wolves." Enmei grinned evilly.

"And you're just about to meet my sister." Kouyuu too grinned evilly.

An amber wolf ran from behind the Hunters and snapped the neck of the lead Hunter. The other two took the bait and looked at their dead comrade. That was the last thing they ever did. Enmei and Kouyuu sprang and did likewise to the remaining Hunters.

More screaming occurred, followed by the gathering of more Hunters than Hige and Tsume thought the three wolves could take on. Futeki attacked again, followed by Enmei and Kouyuu.

"They're going to get themselves killed!" Tsume growled. He stood, getting ready to help the three. But then the three wolves nimbly jumped over a few Hunters and disappeared.

"Come on, Tsume, those three know what they're doing." Hige turned away, until a single shot was heard. The two looked and saw Kouyuu face to face with Quent. Kouyuu's mouth was bloody, but Quent wasn't seeing that. He was seeing Kouyuu's human look. And so was Blue.

"Ruus…" Quent whispered. Kouyuu looked like an older version of Quent's son.

Kouyuu twitched, then jumped away, his shoulder bleeding from a gunshot wound. Quent was still frozen, people still screaming. The Hunters looked a bit lost, and certainly defeated. They began to collect their dead. Hige and Tsume turned silently and jumped in the direction Kiba and Toboe's scents disappeared to.

Kiba and Toboe rested in a small pocket park between some tall, old buildings. It was the park they were going to meet the other wolves in. The smell of humans were getting faint here, showing that the park was rarely used. The rain fell steady on the two wolves.

"So you think they got caught?" Toboe asked worriedly.

"I don't think Tsume would let himself get caught." Kiba reassured the young wolf. He looked around the small park, until he spotted a couple of wolves strolling through the park. He got up and approached them. They were old wolves. Kiba wondered how they could live in this city. He wondered how so many wolves could live in this city.

"Do you know anything about the Mahogany Wolves?" Kiba asked the older wolves. They looked him in the eye.

"The Mahogany Wolves? I haven't heard about that wolf group in years. "One of the wolves laughed. "They're a legend."

"Some say they came from Paradise to find the chosen wolf and bring them to their world." The other said.

"Their leader has the mark of Paradise on its chest. Only she can open the final gate between here and Paradise. But first the chosen wolf must open the first gate, and then the halfling. Next is the timid one of amber, then the leader's sibling. After that is the wolf of the flame, and last of all, the leader."

"Huh?" Toboe squinted, trying to understand the words of the old wolves.

"I heard a rumor about the leader having disappeared to go back to Paradise and leaving his comrades behind."

"And that they're here in town, and they found the chosen, but don't realize it."

"How do you know all of this?" Kiba demanded.

"Because we are messengers, sent by the Master of Paradise." One of the wolves cackled. "But we can't tell you who the chosen is, or the Mahogany Wolves are."

Suddenly, a bright light surrounded the two older wolves, and they disappeared into thin air. "Mahogany wolves? Like Futeki, Enmei, and Kouyuu? They smell like Mahogany…" Toboe told Kiba.

Hige and Tsume then came jogging into the park. "What was that?" Tsume asked Kiba.

"Messengers from Paradise…" Kiba whispered. A look of disbelief crossed both Tsume and Hige's faces.

"Messengers from Paradise?" Hige gawked.

"Yeah…" Toboe looked dazed by what he had just seen.

"Well, Kouyuu, Enmei, and Futeki covered our tails." Tsume growled. "With some blood shed. They killed about seven Hunters."

"And Quent sees something in Kouyuu that we can even begin to guess at. He shot Kouyuu in the shoulder, so we'll have another injured wolf on our paws if those three join us."

"Well, we have a whole day until Full Moon, so what shall we do?" Toboe sighed. "I would really like to go back to my apartment and leave the nice old wolf a letter…"

"Write the letter and give it to me." A cat meowed from the bushes. It was the cat that lived with the old wolf. "She'll miss you, you know."

"Yeah, and I'll miss her too." Toboe then took the cat and wandered off, telling him what to say to the old wolf once she returned seeing as he couldn't write a letter.

Hige eventually wandered off to find some good food, and Tsume just disappeared. Kiba thought back on what happened to him in less than two hours. He then found a good place to sleep, and he settled down to sleep.

Kiba was running through a cave, darker than he had ever seen before. He eventually found a light in a large room filled with clear, clean water. In front of him was a black wolf with silver ears and paws. She was drinking the water, slowly and smoothly. She then turned towards Kiba. He gasped. On her chest was a pure white mark, shaped as a fire spark. Her eyes were crystalline blue, and glimmering warmly.

"_I must find my pack now that I've arrived." She walked past Kiba, as if he weren't there. He found he could no longer move. But a force was pulling him into the water. He splashed in. The water was cold, but got warmer the further towards the middle he got. Suddenly, he was pulled under…_

"Kiba! Wake up!" Hige called. Kiba jumped up. It was pitch black.

"How long have I been asleep?" he asked Hige as he pulled himself out from under the bush.

"Since last night." Hige grinned. "It's about ten minutes to Midnight, so Futeki and the others should be here soon."

"I slept an entire day? Where are Toboe and Tsume?" Kiba asked.

"Yep, you slept an entire day. Toboe and Tsume are over there. Come on, let's join them." Hige bounced over to where two wolves were standing behind a bench. Kiba stretched and joined his friends to wait for the other wolf pack.

Elsewhere… 

A dark shape raced across the freshly fallen snow. The wolf had only one purpose in mind for its life. Kill those who defied it.

_**Elsewhere and a while later…**_

_A girl with black hair and silver bangs, black cargo pants, silver fleece turtleneck jacket, white gloves, and steel toed military boots stumbled across a snowy expanse. She finally fell from exhaustion. Her human body then took on the look of what she really was: a black wolf with silver ears and paws. On her chest was the mark of Paradise: a white flame spark. She slept, oblivious of the dark, brown wolf standing over her small form. The wolf cackled, and picked up the she-wolf and carried her to a small cave he had dug himself. On the ground were the she-wolf had fallen was a necklace that showed she was a leader, and of Paradise itself._


	5. Icy Torture

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Arai, Enmei, Kouyuu, and Futeki.**

**Melyy Sanng**: Well, I updated for everyone, Are you happy, then?

**Wolf of the Blue Moon: **Thank you

**Crying White Wolf: **Thank you too

* * *

**Howl of the Wolves**

**Chapter 4**

**Icy Torture**

**Warning: very OOC characters**

Kiba, Tsume, Toboe, and Hige waited patiently in the park for Enmei, Futeki, and Kouyuu. But the patience didn't last very long.

"Where are they!" Tsume growled.

"Maybe they meant a different park." Toboe pointed out.

"No, this is the park they were talking about." Hige sniffed the air. "Here they come now."

Sure enough, three wolves walked into the park. They looked pretty inconspicuous, except one had a slight limp.

"So, the wolves decided to join us." Tsume growled. "I was hoping you wouldn't come, especially since Quent is hunting you guys down."

"Well, we'll need all the help we can get to find Arai." Futeki grinned. "Especially since that guy injured Kouyuu."

"It's nothing, Futeki." Kouyuu growled.

"So you're joining up with us?" Kiba asked, staring Enmei down.

"Yeah, we are." He glared back.

With that, the seven wolves headed for the wall and the way out of the run down city.

An icy blast of cold hit Kiba squared in the chest. In this world, the cold air was freezing, and even colder than all the snow in the previous world Kiba had been in. He jumped in to the icy cold snow. It went up to his waist.

One by one, the rest of the wolves plopped down into the snow along side him.

"Geesh, it's freezing!" Toboe whined.

"Don't start, Toboe." Hige jumped out of the snow and landed a few feet further out. It wasn't as deep. "Come on, we just landed in a snowdrift!" he called through the blizzard. The other wolves could barely hear him. But they got the point.

The further away from the city they got, the harder the storm got. Soon, the wolves were covered with snow.

"Kiba! Enmei! We need to stop before the storm kills us!" Futeki howled. Suddenly she disappeared from view.

"Futeki!" Kouyuu howled. He jumped through the snow until he got to the point she had disappeared into.

What he saw made him freeze. The other wolves gathered around, shock overcoming them.

Futeki had fallen through ice, into a fast flowing river. She was nowhere to be seen in the deep, gushing water.

"Get away from the hole, everyone!" Kiba howled. But it was too late. The ice beneath Toboe gave way, and he went under.

"Toboe!" Hige started to jump after him. But Enmei grabbed him and threw him across the snow.

Silence ensued before Kouyuu broke out in a mournful howl. The rest of the wolves followed suit. They waited, hoping the two would somehow come out. But nothing happened. Soon, the hole froze over, leaving a hole only in the snow.

"Come on, we need to rest." Enmei spoke, nudging the shocked Kouyuu to his feet. They walked more slowly, watching out for the river. They didn't want to loose anymore wolves.

Soon, the wolves saw a rock formation jutting out from the ground. They ran to it, hoping to get out of the blizzard. A small cave was tucked into the side of the rock formation. The wolves entered and plopped themselves down.

"I can't believe she's gone…" Kouyuu cried to himself. Hige and Tsume were pretty silent, brooding the loss of the youngest wolves. Enmei kept to himself. Kiba looked out into the blizzard, watching nothing in particular. Suddenly, a howl was heard. But only Kiba heard it.

"Toboe!" Kiba jumped up and ran from the cave towards the howling. Another wolf was howling too. Toboe and Futeki were alive!

Kiba howled in response to the wolves. He could hear them better now. But they were no where to be found!

"Kiba! Help!" came Toboe's voice from a snow pocket. "There's a waterfall nearby!" he whimpered. Kiba finally saw Toboe and Futeki hanging on for dear life while the swirling water around them was faster than before.

Kiba grabbed Toboe's scruff and pulled him out. He then dropped Toboe and grabbed Futeki just as she lost her grip on the ice. He pulled her out slowly. Toboe was shivering madly. Futeki was barely conscious.

Kiba howled, hoping the other wolves would hear him. Fortunately, they had tried to follow him, and were nearby.

"Futeki!" Kouyuu hurried over. "Please don't die on me, please don't!" he started licking her freezing body.

Enmei pushed Kouyuu out of the way then picked up Futeki's limp body. He then ran through the storm back to the cave.

Tsume picked Toboe up and followed close behind while Kouyuu, Kiba, and Hige followed behind them. Back at the cave, the wolves started to lick the life back into the two unconscious wolves.

Once Toboe and Futeki were dry, did the wolves lay down to rest. Enmei and Kouyuu lay to either side of Futeki while Hige and Tsume did the same for Toboe. Kiba stayed up, watching the snow. There was one thing missing.

"Cheza." Kiba spoke to himself. The others were asleep. Kiba settled down to sleep as well, when another howl interrupted him. But it wasn't real.

_Kiba watched in horror as his worst enemy tortured the small black wolf he had seen in his last dream. Darcia had the small wolf chained down while his servant whipped the poor wolf. The wolf's pelt was covered in its own blood. But in spite of the pain it must have been going through, it didn't make a sound. This was making Darcia mad._

"_Damn you, wolf! Cry in fear and pain!" he finally yelled. He wrenched the whip out of his servant's hands and started beating the wolf. But it was still silent. Kiba wondered if it had already passed out, for it's eyes were closed. But then, the wolf's eyes flew open. It pulled at the chains until the weakest link gave way. It jump and bit the servant, it's eyes wild in pain._

_The wolf then turned and attacked Darcia. But Darcia no longer had his human look on; he had converted back to the wolf, one of the ugliest wolves Kiba had ever seen. The two wolves locked in battle. Fur flew; snarls were the only sounds that came from the fight. But soon, the black wolf flew from the fight, leaving Darcia with a broken shoulder and paw. He growled, but could not follow the black wolf, which jumped through a window into a huge blizzard._

"Kiba! Kiba, wake up!" Hige called. Kiba jumped to his feet, panting heavily. It was another dream.

"What kind of dream were you having? Howling in your sleep is unusual for you." Hige continued. "The storm's calmed down. Enmei wants to continue."

Kiba saw that the other wolves were watching him, even Toboe and Futeki. "Right, we'll continue." He said before launching himself out into the snow. He raced along, slowing down once they came to the river.

"Everyone cross in different places, and run across, throwing all your weight forward." Enmei instructed. Hige started across first, nearly falling through almost immediately. But he managed to make it across. The rest of the wolves fan out to either side of the area Hige had started at. Since Hige was the heaviest wolf in the pack, no one else fell through to an icy swim. The seven wolves met where Hige had finished his crossing.

As the wolves left the river, they felt a sense of relief come over their bodies. Relief from not falling through the ice.

The storm soon blew away, allowing the sun to come out. But that made it all worse for the wolves. They were being blinded by the reflection of light on the snow.

"My eyes are really starting to hurt." Hige complained. By the silence from the other wolves, he could tell they were having the same problem.

"Maybe we should wait until sunset." Toboe stopped, burying his face in the snow. "Not to mention the sun is starting to get hot."

"It's either too hot or too cold." Kouyuu stated finally. "I wish we were home. It wasn't so bad there."

Enmei shot a glare at Kouyuu, who cringed at the older wolf. "We aren't going back to that so called "home" of yours, Kouyuu. We're going to our real home." Enmei growled, then he turned to the four confused wolves. "Don't ask a thing, we aren't telling you a word." He then shouldered past Kiba and disappeared into the blinding light.

"We're sorry, but what Arai's brother says goes." Futeki started to follow him, Kouyuu close behind her.

Kiba looked at his pack. Tsume ignored him while Hige and Toboe shrugged. They continued, closing their sensitive eyes and following by scent.

The wolves continued long after darkness had fallen, getting much further than they had during the day. Their pelts glinted in the moon light, their eyes glowing. After Hige finally got really bored, he started talking to Kouyuu about Blue and how she was safer with Quent and that he probably wouldn't go into Paradise with out her. Kouyuu just nodded, not saying anything. He was really uneasy about Quent, since their last encounter. Toboe and Futeki struck up a conversation about nothing in particular. The other three wolves were absolutely silent. Kiba thought that Tsume and Enmei were sort of alike in ways. They both were the strong silent types, they were betas in a way, and they were smart. Hige and Kouyuu were both easy going and carefree, not shy at all, and could get really down if they lost something close to them. Toboe and Futeki weren't too much alike, except for the fact they were both really kind. And needed a bit of rescuing.

_These are my friends, even if I don't show it, they will always be close to me in one-way or another. _Kiba thought. Then he remembered Tsume. _But I'm not sure about Tsume._

Early in the morning, the pack stopped for a quick breather. Not to mention they were starving. So while the others rested, Kiba, Enmei, and Hige went hunting. They split up to cover more ground.

Kiba climbed slowly up a small hill, not expecting what was on the other side. As he reached the top, he noticed a bump in the snow. Normally, he would ignore it and continue on, except for the fact the snow was red with blood. Something was buried there.

Kiba reached the small mound and pushed away the snow to revel…..

* * *

Oo, cliffhanger! Ouch, I'm so getting hurt for this. Well, I'll update as soon as possible for me, which probably won't be too soon, with school coming up and all. 


	6. Secret of the Mahogany Wolves

**Yolande: Howdy folks! Me, my brother, and his apprentice, and our animal friends have captured Aru Feuer and made her work on her stories for everyone!**

**Izu: …**

**Ardath: whispers Izu, aren't you supposed to say something?**

**Izu: Hmmm…**

**Amina: _Ardath, disclaimer please._**

**Ardath: Fine, Izu, make Amina do the work. Aru doesn't own anything except her computer, us, and Arai, Enmei, Futeki, and Kouyuu.**

**Aru: MMFF!**

**TopazSoarhire: Dang, you're catching onto everything I have planned for the story, such as Kouyuu's shoulder markings, why the wolves smell of mahogany, etc etc… and I rather like the bold print, so ahahaha!**

**Trivnar Silversword: Yeah, sorry about the cliffhanger, but I was running short on ideas. I still am short on ideas, but those other characters of mine won't leave me alone, so thank them for this update! Glares at smiling captors before going back to typing**

**Wolf of the Blue Moon: I'm glad you like it!  
**

**Warning! Very OOC characters!**

**Howl of the Wolves**

**Chapter 5**

**Secret of the Mahogany Wolves**

Kiba dragged the carcass back to the cave. There was a little blood on it from cuts and scratches, but it was frozen and still good meat. He dropped it in the middle of the cave, the other three wolves sleeping. Tsume was nowhere to be seen. Kiba nudged them one by one, waking them so they could eat. Enmei and Hige returned, Enmei with a smaller rabbit and Hige with nothing. Enmei bowed to Kiba, his respect for the white wolf growing, if barely.

"Well, I think this will last us a while." Kiba commented. He allowed the others to eat. But he wasn't hungry. His latest dream was still bothering him.

Kiba stepped out of the cave into the freezing cold snow. In the distance, he could just barely make out a light from the city they had left. Over head, the clouds had dispersed, allowing moonlight to fall across the silvery snow. Kiba's pelt shone with a more beautiful silver than the snow though.

A gray dot moved through the snow, approaching the cave. It was Tsume. He stopped by Kiba, and sat down. A move that Kiba had never expected Tsume to ever do.

"Something's bothering you." Tsume spoke after an awkward silence. "It was that dream you were having last night, isn't it?"

Kiba brooded on the subject for a moment, wondering how much he could trust Tsume. "Yes, it is."

"Well, what did you dream about, oh White Wolf?" Tsume asked, a note of interest on his voice.

"I dreamed… about a wolf. A small black wolf with silver ears and paws, and a silverish mark on her chest that looks like a flame spark. Her eyes are crystalline blue. I've actually had several dreams about her, the latest involving Darcia." Kiba replied.

"What!" Enmei appeared from the cave. "You've been dreaming of Arai?"

"Was that your sister?" Kiba turned to Enmei, a bit angry that he was eavesdropping.

"Yes. What happened to her?" Enmei asked. All sign of his former aggression disappeared, leaving him like the Enmei that they had first met.

"She…" Kiba hesitated. She had been being beaten by Darcia. How would Enmei react to that? "She was being attacked by our enemy, Darcia. But she finally fought back, breaking his paw and shoulder."

"That's my Arai." Enmei mumbled to himself. "We have to hurry and find her. And, well, we have to find someone else. A halfling wolf."

"A halfling wolf? You mean part wolf, part dog?" Kiba asked.

"Yes. That would probably do. One with beautiful blue eyes." Enmei licked a paw.

"Well, Hige knows a halfling wolf, with blue eyes. Remember when he was talking about his mate, Blue? She's half wolf."

"Ah, she is? Then we could have gone and taken her with us." Enmei replied. Tsume got up and left like a shadow, seeing as he didn't feel like being a part of the conversation any longer.

"But what about her human? The hunter." Kiba asked. "She wouldn't abandon him just because you want her along."

"Yes, well, the Hunter doesn't know yet." Enmei yawned. "Most of those who died in the last world to a wolf become a wolf themselves. But usually, they don't realize it."

"But what if they were reborn from a human? It can't be possible…" Kiba started.

"But it can. They are reborn from a human, but that doesn't mean they aren't a wolf. So what if they are seemingly human. They aren't." Enmei then got up, tired of discussion. He went back into the cave.

Kiba sat in the moonlight a while longer. He soaked up the moonlight, and soon felt full. He imagined a lunar flower blooming under its rays, their beautiful white petals dancing in a warm breeze. But it was all imagination. He got up and went back into the building, feeling saddened by Cheza's not being there. He wondered what she had to do with Paradise, seeing as the gates had to opened by the mysterious Mahogany wolves, a white wolf, and a halfling wolf-

_Wait. _Kiba thought. _A halfling wolf?_ He looked to the cave. Were those three wolves the Mahogany wolves? All the clues pointed to them. He would have to talk with Tsume about this.

Morning came with new clouds, which made things easier for the wolves. Without the sun, the temperature was just right, and they weren't being blinded. Their stomachs were full with meat, they were well rested, and Kouyuu and Futeki's injuries had been healed the night before from the full moon.

Kiba allowed Enmei to lead today. Kiba fell back to talk to Tsume. "Tsume, don't you think that these three, plus their leader, might be the Mahogany Wolves?"

"But they are." Tsume mumbled. "Remember how I told you that they covered our tails on the night before the full moon? Enmei had said that they were the Mahogany Wolves."

Kiba stared at Tsume in disbelief. "Then they know the actual way to Paradise, and they aren't following instinct like I did."

"How do you know that they aren't using instinct?" Tsume asked. But before Kiba could reply, a gunshot rang through the wolfs' ears. They looked and saw a very angry Quent and a mixed up Blue. They stood atop a snow covered hill.

"Wait, Pops, that's the boys down there!" Blue pleaded. "You might shoot one of them."

"So what, they're traitors, joining those other three!" Quent aimed for an astonished Futeki. But before he could shoot, Toboe stepped between Futeki and Quent.

"Wait!" he called. "They aren't bad wolves, Pops!" Toboe called. Quent lowered his gun, unwilling to shoot the young wolf that he had died with.

"Please, Toboe, don't make me shoot you too." Quent pleaded. Blue could only watch in horror.

Toboe calmly trotted to Quent. "Please, Pops, these wolves are nice." He pleaded with Quent. Toboe even threw in puppy dog eyes. Quent, unable to throw off the puppy dog pout, dropped his gun.

"Why does this always seem to happen to me?" he called to the clouds. Enmei came towards Quent, who threw a suspicious glare at the steely blue co-leader.

"You are Quent, I presume?" Enmei asked. "And in your former life, you were killed by Darcia, a man turned wolf?"

Quent started to raise his gun again. "Why should I answer you…?"

"It might give you an opportunity that you never imagined that you would get." Futeki joined Enmei.

"For if you were killed by Darcia," Kouyuu stood to Enmei's other side. "Then you yourself are a wolf."

Silence ensued this revelation. "You mean… I am a wolf?" Quent's eyes widened.

"Possibly. Only if you believe in yourself and your pack." Enmei stared into Quent's eyes, unwavering and steady.

Quent stood were he was, shocked. Blue cocked her head in confusion. Hige and Toboe only watched, just as confused as Blue. Tsume's face was unreadable. Suddenly, instead of Quent, a light brown wolf, mangy and older looking, stood were Quent had stood originally. Blue yelped with joy that her Pops was believing in the wolves, which was a rather rare thing in itself.

Futeki smiled wolfishly. "So, the hunter actually listens to the prey. It's a good lesson to learn indeed." She said wisely.

"I still don't see how this is possible." Quent growled, looking at his new paws. Blue licked Quent on the ear.

"It's because you listened, Pops." Blue smiled. Toboe and Hige approached and congratulated Quent on becoming a wolf. But now, Blue seemed even more distant than when Quent had abandoned her right before their deaths.

"What's the matter, Blue?" Toboe asked. Kiba listened in to see if he could say anything.

"Well, now I'm the only half breed in the group." Blue said, watching Futeki greet Quent. Kouyuu kept his distance from the old man/wolf.

"Oh, it doesn't matter, Blue." Hige nipped at her ears playfully. "I still love you, and that's all that matters, right?"

Blue smiled. "Yeah, you're right. I still love you too, you chunky good-for-nothing."

* * *

Okay! I finally got it done! I'm greatly sorry about the wait, but I've been awfully busy... But finally, I got an idea for this part! Anyways, don't get too excited about the next chapter, for I have no idea how long it will take to write... 


End file.
